


Your Local Police Working For You, September 1977

by BobbyCrocker101



Category: Kojak (TV 1973)
Genre: 1970s, Detectives, Drug Dealing, Drugs, Gen, Journalists, Manhattan South, NYPD, New York City, New York Times, Newspapers, Prostitution, Reporters, homicides, murders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23398903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BobbyCrocker101/pseuds/BobbyCrocker101
Summary: While investigating a drug pusher who is cutting heroin with strychnine, Bobby Crocker and Stavros are joined by a journalist from the New York Times who is researching the Detective’s Division for her next article.This is an original story set in September 1977.Feedback welcome





	Your Local Police Working For You, September 1977

**Author's Note:**

> None of the characters belong to me; I'm just playing with them for a while before putting them back in their box. No money is being, or will be made from this story.
> 
> I was 15 in September 1973 when "Kojak" first aired, and had other things to do. Now I'm retired I’ve finally watched this wonderful old TV show for the first time. I’m from the UK and have never visited the US, but have made use of the internet to gain information about the NYPD and the city of New York. I apologise in advance for any language confusion.
> 
> In the Season 2 episode “Nursemaid” (1974) Crocker’s ID shows him to have been born in 1943 which would make him 34 in 1977, but because he's occasionally referred to as being very young and is often called "Kid" or "Junior", my version of him was born in 1951 which makes him 26 in this story, and since little is known about his back story I've made up my own version.
> 
> Original characters: B D ‘Betty’ Phillips, Tony Spencer, Lexy Harrington, Jamie Wilson, ‘Tumbling Teddy’, Frankie Blair, Lenny Lloyd, Mickey Parker, David Trebor, Laurie Trebor, ‘Ravin’ Ronnie’
> 
> Spoilers: None.
> 
> Enjoy!

Lieutenant Theo Kojak had just finished checking through his reports and had lit a much-wanted cigarette when Captain McNeil walked into the room followed by Detectives Robert 'Bobby' Crocker and Stavros. He’d returned to work that morning after a period of sick leave and still didn’t have the energy to go charging round the city; fortunately he had a team of detectives to do that for him.

“We’re going to be having company for a few days.” The captain began.

“What?” Kojak replied. 

“B D Phillips of The Times is going to be with us.” The captain continued.

“What’s he going to do with us?” Bobby asked.

“Write an article on the work we do here in the Detectives Division,” the captain replied. “You know the sort of thing, ‘your local police force; working for you'. I’m going to send him out with the two of you.” He looked at Bobby and Stavros.

“Look Frank,” Kojak replied, “We’re involved in a couple of homicides, things might get heavy, so why can’t somebody else handle this?”

“Because he requested the best, and like it or not, at the moment we’re ‘it’.” the captain replied.

“Frank, we’re talking about the street here, the men might have to do some ‘arm wrestling’, know what I mean?” Kojak continued. 

“Just give him your best charming routine for a couple of days; the department needs to start doing the good public relations routine.” The captain replied looking at the two detectives.

“I don’t care what the department needs Frank; stick ‘Ed Murrow’ in someone else’s back seat!” Kojak replied angrily. 

There was a knock on the door and a smartly dressed woman walked into the squad room; she was tall, blonde, in her thirties, wearing glasses, and carrying a large purse which contained among other things, a cassette recorder. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at her. 

“Hello, Captain McNeil? I’m B D Phillips, Betty.” She began

“How do you do Ms Phillips,” the captain began, clearing his throat. “well I suppose introductions are in order. This,” he said pointing to the lieutenant, “is Lieutenant Theo Kojak,” 

“Nice to have you with us Betty,” Kojak replied as he raised her hand to his lips and kissed it.

The captain then pointed to Bobby,

“This is Detective Crocker.” Bobby nodded, “and this is Detective Stavros. You’ll be going out with them.”

“May I say I’m just delighted!” Stavros replied smiling. 

“Well if you’re ready; let’s head out.” Bobby began, ignoring the smirks from the rest of the squad. "I'll go get the car."

****

Outside the station Bobby pulled up in his blue Buick. Betty climbed into the front of the car and positioned herself in the middle, and Stavros got in after her. Once everyone was comfortable they headed out.

“I’m not out to do a hatchet job guys; I’m just after a story. Are either of you familiar with my column?” Betty asked as they headed up town.

“Oh yeah,” both men replied at the same time. 

“New York Times; I pick it up every morning,” Stavros continued smiling. Betty looked at the two men somewhat doubtful.

“Well, that’s good. Then you’ll know what I’m after. I want my readers to know all about you; I want them to know how you perceive crime, how you relate to one another, and I can only do this by first-hand experience; it’s the only way I can capture ‘you’. 

“You’re welcome any time,” Stavros replied.

“That’s good,” Betty continued, “Well then perhaps you could just fill me in and tell me what you’re working on at the moment.” She pulled the cassette recorder from her briefcase and held the microphone under Bobby’s nose.

“Two pushers, both dead,” he began. “Strychnine; we’re trying to find the supplier and get word out on the street.”

“They’re sampling their own stuff?” Betty asked incredulous. 

“Well, a lot of pushers are also users; it’s how they support their habit.” Stavros replied.

“But isn’t strychnine hard to come by?” Betty asked.

“Not in rat poison,” Bobby replied.

“I see,” the reporter replied, “but wasn’t that banned?”

“Only over-the-counter; you can still find it in basements, store rooms, garages, places like that.” Bobby replied. At that moment the radio came to life.

“All officers in the vicinity of West 52nd Street: We have a report of a drunk male causing a disturbance…” Betty was surprised that neither man responded to the call.

“That’s not far from here: aren’t you going to answer?” She asked.

“There’s no need; it’s not in our precinct and another unit is already responding” Stavros replied. “So, tell us about yourself, have you been writing long?" Betty reached into her purse, pulled out a small black notebook and began to write. 

****

Five minutes later they pulled up outside Damart’s grocery store. They entered the building and walked over to the fresh meat counter where a large unshaven man was busy sorting through pieces of meat with his bare hands while chewing on a cigar and listening to the racing on a transistor radio.

“Tony Spencer?” Stavros began. “Are you Tony?” Betty stood back and watched; notebook and pen in hand.

“What can I do for you?” the man replied. The two detectives showed their badges.

“Hey! No way!” Tony replied hysterically.

“Hey come on Tony! A little information that’s all. Do you know a man by the name of Wilson? Used to work here.” Bobby began.

“Never heard of him.” Tony replied continuing to pull at the pieces of meat in front of him. Bobby reached out and turned the radio off.

“Loaded with personality aren’t you,” he commented.

“Can’t you see I’m busy here?” the man exclaimed.

“Bobby?” Stavros began.

“Yeah?”

“Would you look at the size of that thing?” Stavros continued, looking up at the ceiling.

“You mean the cigar?” Bobby asked looking puzzled.

“No, that fly!” the other man replied pointing upwards at nothing.

“Oh yeah, look at it.” Bobby replied looking up. “There’s another one! And catch this one over here!”

“That’s a big one too,” Stavros replied. He slapped the butcher hard on the shoulder, and then lifted his hand. There was nothing underneath. “Oops, missed!” He exclaimed. 

“Now what do you think we should say to the Health Department?” Bobby asked.

“Alright, so Wilson worked here for a short time.” Tony replied.

“Well what do you know,” Stavros began, “the ‘Galloping Gourmet’ has a tongue!”

“What do you know about him?” Bobby asked.

“Hey!” Tony began to talk quickly, “he was a ‘user’ and I found out he was ‘pushing’ stuff on the side, so I let him go.”

“When was that?” Bobby asked.

“Two, maybe three months back,” Tony replied. 

“Where did he get his stuff?” Stavros asked.

“Hey! No way am I messed up with that!” Tony shouted back.

“What about friends?” Bobby asked, “Did he hang out any place in particular?”

“Yeah, there was some place. He called it ‘Paddy’s’; he used to shoot pool down there and visit some hooker called Lexy. That’s enough already!” Tony replied “I got work to do.” The two detectives turned to leave.

“Thanks Tony.” Stavros began, “you’ve been a great help.” He reached out and switched the man’s radio back on. The three of them headed back out to the car. Bobby noticed Betty had made a lot of notes in her little black book.

“Is anybody hungry?” Stavros asked. Betty was looking a little green.

“You’ve got to be joking,” she began, “after that?”

“Man’s gotta feed himself.” Stavros continued as he surveyed the street, and along here we got Chinese, Russian, French, Italian...”

“How about an apple?” Bobby suggested. He wasn’t feeling particularly hungry either. In fact at that very moment going vegetarian was looking decidedly attractive.

“How about a hot dog?” Stavros continued. 

“How about I’m dieting?” Betty replied a look of disgust on her face.

“Oh,” Stavros replied. “Well, I wasn’t really hungry anyway.” And with that they got back the car and headed off. 

They said nothing for a while. Betty began sorting through her notes, her hair blowing across her face.

“Would you like me to close the window?” Stavros offered. “Is there too much wind?” 

“No, no, I’m fine. I like it.” Betty replied.

“So do I” Stavros replied. “And may I say what pretty hair you have.”

“Thank you.” Betty replied. 

****

Ten minutes later they pulled up outside Paddy’s Bar and Pool Hall, above which were some cheap letting rooms. They went up a flight of stairs and walked along a smelly litter-strewn landing and knocked on the door at the end.

“Who is it?” a female voice called out.

“It’s us Lexy, Crocker and Stavros!” Bobby replied. The door opened and the trio found themselves looking at an emaciated blonde-haired woman. She had probably been quite attractive once, but now looked years older than she was. She was perspiring and shaking slightly and reeked of cheap perfume. She looked suspiciously at Betty.

“It’s OK, she’s with us on an assignment,” Bobby informed her. Lexy smiled.

“Lucky lady! Well what are you all waiting for? Come on in and let’s have a party!” The three of them walked into the shabby apartment. Betty looked horrified as she scanned the filthy room. Lexy looked at the two detectives. “You know, you two could be bad for business.” She began.

“Well, we don’t want to spoil your action Lexy; we just want to ask you some questions.” Bobby replied, looking at the bed where a man was quickly dressing. Stavros signalled for the man to leave. Once the door was shut Lexy quickly re-made the bed and opened the drapes.

“You know I could do better.” She began, “Well, what can I get for you? Maybe some coffee or some tea or some… actually I don’t have any coffee, and I don’t have any tea; how about a glass of water?”

“How about an Aspirin?” Bobby replied watching the way Lexy was squinting at the light now flooding the small room.

“Well, what can I do you for?” Lexy began.

“You had a friend didn’t you; name of Wilson.” Bobby asked her.

“Jamie? Yeah, he used to hang out downstairs. What about him?” she replied.

“He OD’d” Stavros replied. Lexy was quiet for a moment, then she smiled.

“Well lucky for me he was a former customer.” 

“A man is dead and you’re going to joke about it?” Betty began from her position near the door. She got her little black notebook out and began to write.

“Hey look, we gotta get our laughs where we can get them,” Lexy replied. “And we all got our own bad habits. What are you coming to me for?”

“Wilson got hold of some bad stuff,” Bobby replied. “It was cut with strychnine.”

“Oh yeah?” Lexy commented.

“And we thought you might be able to tell us who he bought it from.” Stavros finished.

“Well, I, um, he used to deal with Larry Edwards.”

“Edwards is in the ‘can’ Lexy; you know that.” Bobby replied.

“Well after that he just started shopping round, you know; everybody, anybody who could supply him.” She continued. “And then he just stopped coming by.” The two detectives headed towards the door.

“Well if you hear anything, you contact us OK?” Stavros began.

“Yeah sure,” Lexy replied. Then she looked at Bobby. “Hey Bobby, business aint been that good lately…” Stavros went to usher Betty out of the apartment, but the woman stood firm and watched in disgust as Bobby gave Lexy some money.

“Here,” he said gently, “Go get yourself something pretty.” She smiled at him, and then looked at both men.

“Hey! Why don’t you come back some time, when you’re off duty; it’s on the house!” Bobby smiled at her. He’d known Lexy for a long time and knew she was teasing him.

“I’m afraid my catechism teacher would have a fit.” He replied. He gently stroked her face and then went to join the other two on the landing.

****

Outside Bobby and Stavros waited in the car while Betty phoned in her report.

“You know, I think I’m starting to figure out what’s going on in her head.” Stavros began. Bobby grinned as he looked out of the window.

“I don’t know about that,” he replied, “but I sure like where her legs are!”

“Come on Bobby!” Stavros chided. “What’s the matter with you? Here I am trying to understand the core; the complexity of her personality and all you can do is talk about her legs? Come on!” Bobby continued watching and smiling.

“Have you noticed the way she glides into the car – pure grace” At that moment Betty finished her call, crossed the road, and got back into the car.

****

Later that afternoon, they stopped off at an outside café. 

“So what about Ms Harrington?” Betty asked, microphone at the ready.

“What about her?” Bobby answered.

“She’s a hooker.” Betty continued.

“Yeah, and…?” Stavros replied.

“You said she ‘uses’; even ‘pushes’.” Betty went on.

“That’s right,” Stavros answered.

“So why do you allow her to ‘operate’?

“The reason we allow…” Bobby reached over and switched off the cassette recorder. “Off the record: The reason we allow her to ‘operate’ as you put it is the same reason we allow a lot of people to ‘operate’; we need them.”

“So it’s alright to break the law as long as you’re useful?” Betty suggested.

“Well that’s not exactly…” Bobby began to reply.

“That’s not exactly what he meant.” Stavros finished as he switched the recorder back on. “We need our link to the street: look; today’s informants are tomorrow’s suspects and arrestees, but right now they serve a better purpose where they are.” At that moment he felt Bobby nudge his arm.

“Stavros.”

“What?” the other man replied. Bobby pointed to a man standing against the wall opposite. “Oh boy that’s all we need.” The three of them watched as the stranger wandered into the road where he was struck by a brand new Lincoln Continental.

“There’s always someone to louse up your lunch,” Stavros commented.

“No kidding.” Bobby replied as he got up and walked over to the scene of the accident. The victim was lying on the ground complaining about the pain in his back and his leg which he ‘just knew’ was broken. The driver, a woman in her sixties had got out of the car and was standing in the road clearly very upset. Bobby showed her his badge.

“It’s alright ma’am we’re the police.” He looked down at the casualty. “Well, well, well.” He began, and then upended his drink over him.

“Are you out of your mind?” the elderly woman asked “That man is in pain; what do you think you’re doing?”

“Lady, this guy is what’s known as an insurance swindler; he walked out in front of your car on purpose. It’s alright.” Bobby assured her. He looked down at the man. “‘Tumbling Teddy’; takes a better dive than Buster Keaton. Get up!” The man started to move.

“Alright, alright, I’m up!” he exclaimed. 

“Next time you take a tumble think freeway!” Stavros began. “It might be safer.” Teddy brushed himself down and walked away. Bobby went over to the driver to make sure she was alright.

“I don’t believe it.” She exclaimed tearfully.

“I know,” Bobby replied. “It’s awful, terrible. Look, are you going to be alright to drive?” The woman assured him she was fine. "Look, here’s my number. If you have any problems, just call me OK?" 

****

At the end of their shift Bobby parked the car outside the station. Stavros helped Betty out of the vehicle.

“Well it’s certainly been an interesting day. Once I’ve sorted through this,” she held up her note book, “I might be able to come up with a story.”

“You know what I fancy right now?” Stavros began. “One of those drinks they serve in a pineapple, with an umbrella on the top and a long straw.”

“I’m sorry,” Betty replied. “But I really have a lot of work to do, so I’ll see you in the morning.”

“That’s a shame,” Stavros replied trying to be friendly, “perhaps another time.” And with that she walked across to where her own car was parked, got in and drove off.

****

The following morning, the three of them were once again out in Bobby’s car.

“Central to 747 K.” the dispatcher began. “We have a report of a dead body at Paddy’s Bar and Pool Hall; possible overdose K.” Bobby picked up the receiver.

“747 responding K.” he replied as Stavros switched on the siren and put the red light onto the roof.

Once at the pool hall Lenny Lloyd the owner directed the detectives upstairs to Lexy’s apartment. She was lying on a stretcher. Bobby looked down sadly at the once pretty girl who’d back in the mists of time had spent a couple of summers with him and his sister at their foster home. Bobby looked over at the medic who was busy covering Lexy’s face.

“About 1:30” the man began.

“Strychnine?” Bobby asked.

“Looks like it. It wasn’t heroin; the death was too violent. There were signs of convulsions.” 

“That’s too bad,” Bobby replied quietly; “she had a tough life.”

Betty walked back over to the door, opened it and took some deep breaths. Stavros walked over to join her.

“Not very pretty is it?” he commented. 

“You know maybe if you’d pulled her in when you could have, this wouldn’t have happened.” Betty replied angrily. 

“Maybe,” Stavros replied. Betty glared at him, and then walked out of the apartment. After Lexy was taken away he and Bobby went downstairs to the pool hall. Betty went to use the ladies room. Some of the customers in the bar looked at the two cops and tried to leave.

“Hey where are you going?” Stavros called out, using his bulk to block the exit. “Stick around.” Bobby began to walk around the room. He spotted a familiar face playing pool.

“I thought you were in the ‘slammer’ Frankie.” He began. Betty came out of the washroom and surveyed the scene before her.

“I’m out on parole,” Frankie replied belligerently. “I don’t have to talk to you!” At that moment Bobby grabbed the man and flung him against the wall.

“What do you know about Lexy?” Bobby asked quietly. 

“I don’t know nothing!” The man replied.

“Try and make a break for it Frankie.” Bobby spoke menacingly and then stepped back. The man took a few steps toward the door, but then Stavros grabbed him and pinned him down on one of the pool tables.

“Hey! Take it easy will you!” Frankie yelled. “I’ve already told you I don’t know nothing!” Bobby continued to prowl round the bar and sat next to a pretty red-head who smiled at him. She was wearing a whistle round her neck. Bobby picked it up and blew into it. He stood back up.

“Alright boys and girls; school’s in session!” he called out. Stavros smiled at his colleague’s antics and decided the young man was getting more and more like the lieutenant every day. “Now the name of the game is ‘show and tell’. You tell us what we want to know, and we'll show you how we feel about it. Now everyone I want you to lend us your ears. We want to know who among you ‘responsible citizens’ has seen Lexy in the past two days.” 

“Knowing HER she’s probably with some kinky ‘john’." Frankie replied from his position on a stool in front of the bar. Everyone laughed.

“You keep laughing, and you’re going to eat it.” Stavros called out. “We’re talking about ‘smack’, cut with strychnine.”

“Now look,” Bobby continued. “We’re not saying anyone round here is ‘dealing’,” he wandered among the people gathered patting pockets and re-arranging ties for effect. “But, we ARE saying that one of you saw Lexy with somebody yesterday, and it comes to this; either we get the testimony we want here and now, or you can try to breathe in a six foot by eight foot cell with ten other guys with elephant breath.” 

Betty walked across the room and sat on a bar stool next to Frankie. She looked at him and smiled.

“They’re police officers aren’t they?” she asked innocently.

“Think they’re a bunch of kings or something; coming in here and taking over the joint.” Frankie moaned.

“What was that Frankie?” Stavros asked.

“Now we know Lexy was in here yesterday,” Bobby repeated. “Who was she with?”

“OK you got twenty seconds and counting.” Stavros added, starting to count down. “Twenty, nineteen…”

“When did you get out Frankie?” Bobby called out. The man stayed silent.

“Frankie: my partner’s talking to you.” Stavros added. “Fifteen, fourteen…”

“Don’t push me!” Frankie replied.

“Oh Frankie doesn’t want to be pushed,” Bobby commented. “Maybe the good people in here would like to know what you went in for. Even this crowd would call it low.” The room remained silent.

“Ten, nine, eight…”

“Well, Frankie was doing time for…”

“Alright! Alright! Alright!” Frankie called out. “So I saw Lexy with some ‘bimbo’, big deal!”

“Who?” Bobby asked.

“She didn’t tell me his name.” Frankie replied. Bobby looked at the bar manager.

“Lenny. You know everyone who comes in here…” he began.

“I’m no snitch and you know it Crocker!” Lenny replied.

“You’ve got enough violations to close this place for six months; a year if I’m feeling mean. Who was she with Lenny? Bobby pressed.

“Come on Lenny!” Stavros pushed.

“Reynolds! Now get out!” Lenny replied sharply.

“Chris Reynolds?” Bobby asked.

“Yeah,” Lenny replied. “He cut her off. I caught her robbing the cash register.” The two men turned to leave, meeting up with Betty by the door.

“She must have scored somewhere,” Bobby commented.

“Or Reynolds changed his mind.” Stavros added. Betty glared at them.

“Could you drop me at my car?” She began. “I have a deadline to meet.” And with that she stormed out of the door.

****

The following morning Bobby walked into the squad room. The lieutenant was standing by the water cooler reading the Times and didn't look very happy.

“Good morning lieutenant.” Bobby began.

“Oh you think so do you Crocker,” Kojak replied handing him the paper. “Read it!”

“The article,” Bobby commented. He took the paper and began to read. “I don’t believe it!”

“YOU don’t believe it? Do you want to hear one of the best quotes?” Kojak offered. “I’ve got it committed to memory. Stavros arrived and took the paper from Bobby.

"Does bravado and belligerence hide behind a badge? For two days now I’ve witnessed leisurely police work; calls being ignored and harassment of the innocent. Case in point blah blah; two Manhattan South detectives who, for the time being we’ll call 'Laurel and Hardy' …"

He was interrupted by the roar of laughter from the rest of the squad. At that moment the captain walked into the room; he didn’t look very happy either.

“I’ve just got off the phone with Internal Affairs,” he began. “They’ve found out who Laurel and Hardy are.”

“A couple of screw-ups!” Kojak yelled looking at his two detectives. Bobby dropped his head.

“The trouble is she’s right,” he began; “that’s exactly what she saw.” Stavros agreed. Kojak looked at his detectives.

“Look,” he added kindly. “I’m not any happier about this than you are.”

“She’s using that article to entertain her readers. I want her out of the car right now!” Bobby added angrily.

“You bet!” Stavros agreed.

“Then you’ll be playing right into her hands,” the captain added. “She has a large following; her readers are just waiting for the next column to come out.”

“Sure they are,” Bobby replied, “for a good laugh; she’s got a real flair for it.”

“I’ve already spoken to the Chief,” the captain added, “but there’s nothing I can do about it. She’s ‘in’ until the next article is ‘out’.”

“Then we’ll show her some real public relations.” And with that Bobby and Stavros walked out of the squad room to meet up with their ‘guest’.

They found her sitting on the hood of Bobby’s car.

“Thanks for the hurrah; you’re really something lady!” Stavros began angrily.

“I just call them as I see them,” Betty replied.

“What you saw was censored; now you’re going to see the real thing,” Bobby replied as they drove off.

****

“Central to 747 K”. the dispatcher began. Stavros picked up the receiver.

“This is 747 go ahead K.” He replied.

“Suspect Christopher Reynolds has been spotted heading north on 3rd Avenue. Handle the call Code Three K”.

“747 responding K.” Stavros replied reaching for the red light. For the next twenty minutes they chased Reynolds through the city finally cornering him when he had to swerve to avoid a collision with a garbage truck. Bobby raced over and dragged the man from his car and pinned him to the hood.

“Spread ‘em!” he yelled. “Stavros? You want to read the gentleman his rights?”

“You have the right to remain silent, if you choose…”

“Whatever got Lexy; it wasn’t mine!” Reynolds began excitedly. Bobby began to search the man’s pockets. “Don’t get excited; I’ve got nothing on me!” Bobby paused briefly and then pulled a wad of notes from the man’s inside jacket pocket.

“Well look at that…” Stavros began. “Had a good day Reynolds?”

“You guys have got no right to do this; I’m not ‘holding’.” Reynolds replied.

“Oh, so NOW you’re talking about rights?” Bobby commented and then grabbed the man by the collar. “Is THAT what you’re talking about? What did you do? Did you swallow it? Well we have ways to find out.”

“No, no I swear to you guys. I gave Lexy nothing, honest. She called; she told me she had some buyers, but when I got there she didn’t have the money. Honest! You can ask Lenny; he saw me there.” Reynolds replied. Bobby let go of the man’s collar, but he wasn't finished with him.

“Now, word has it you're ‘passing’ down the high schools,” he threatened. “If I catch you within five miles of one of those places I’m going to smear you and your rights all over the street. Understand?” 

“Yeah.” Reynolds replied.

“Good!”

“That goes for me too,” Stavros joined in, shoving Reynolds back into his car. He started the engine and sped away. 

“Well, you do like to be rough on everyone don’t you?” Betty commented. For a while the two detectives had forgotten she was with them. Now she was leaning on the roof of the Buick writing furiously in her note book.

“Oh that’s great coming from YOU!” Bobby retorted.

“Look, can we just get this out in the open, now, OK?” Betty asked. Stavros came and stood next to Bobby.

“OK give.” He began

“Look, you know I write a commentary for the Times. There were no names mentioned in that article and no lies written either. It’s all subjective to my point of view.” Betty began. Bobby looked as if he was about to explode.

“Where do you get off writing a commentary on something you know nothing about?!” He yelled.

“Look, I can defend my action,” Betty replied. “I mean you play games and then you play cop, and where do you get off using needless violence and harassing people you don’t have enough evidence against to bring in.”

“Now she’s screaming ‘brutality’” Bobby remarked to his friend.

“You’re way out of your league lady,” Stavros started. “We work on the streets not behind a by-line. Maybe you don’t understand what’s going on here. There’s a joker out there playing with strychnine. He’s just waiting for another victim; he’s probably making a deal right now. Now you think we use excessive violence, that’s fine. Why don’t you tell us just how much violence is necessary and stop him!” And with that the two detectives climbed back into the car, leaving Betty with nowhere to go but the back seat.

****

They were on their way back to the station when the radio came to life.

“All units in the vicinity of Spring Street; we have a report of a woman being attacked at an abandoned construction site K.”

“This is 747 responding, code three. Be advised we are in plain clothes K." Bobby spoke into the radio. He grabbed the light and stuck it on the car roof while Stavros switched on the siren. 

"Roger 747 K."

They arrived at the crime scene in time to see a man running away. Bobby and Stavros gave chase while Betty stayed with the girl. Her clothing was torn and she was sobbing. After a while the two men came back bringing the handcuffed attacker with them. A squad car arrived to take the prisoner to the precinct and medical assistance was requested for the victim. 

****

“You mean you’re just going to let him go?” Betty asked incredulous. 

“We’re not going to LET him do anything,” Bobby replied. “The girl refuses to sign a crime report!”

“You mean a rapist is just going to walk out of here!” Betty continued.

“Look lady; the girl insists he didn’t hurt her!” Stavros joined in. 

“Without the victim’s cooperation the DA probably wouldn’t even ‘file’; the case won’t stand up in court.” Kojak added. He’d been listening to the conversation from his office and felt nothing but sympathy for his two detectives if THIS was what they’d had to put up with for the past few days.

“But I was a witness!” Betty offered “And so were you!” she added looking at Bobby and Stavros.

“It doesn’t work that way,” Kojak tried to explain, but before he could elaborate Betty cut him off.

“You know this is EXACTLY what I’m talking about. You guys throw around some pool player for information...” Kojak looked at Bobby.

“Frankie Blair”, the young man replied. Kojak smiled knowingly and nodded.

“...and then you handle a rapist with kid gloves!” Betty continued. “What is it with you guys?” Bobby glared at her.

“All YOU do is talk!” He remarked. “WE’RE the ones who have to work with these laws! I am sick to death of you laying your guilt trip on us! Do you think we ENJOY it? If the girl refuses to press charges, there’s NOTHING we can do!” Betty looked at Kojak.

“You deserved that,” he commented.

“She's scared lieutenant.” Betty remarked. “Let ME talk to her.”

“We have a trained staff for that.” Kojak replied. He really didn’t like this woman at all. She glared at him and then stormed off in the direction of the door. 

“What do you want from us?” Bobby yelled.

“Maybe a little more sensitivity!” She yelled back, and then she was gone.

“Just cool down will you Bobby!” Stavros came over to stand next to his friend.

“Well what IS it with her; what’s her problem?” Bobby retorted.

“Don’t let her get to you kid.” Kojak replied. “She’s only here for one more day and we’ve got more important things to worry about.”

****

The following morning Bobby and Stavros were sitting at a table in Union Square Park. With them was Mickey Parker: Vietnam veteran and one of Bobby's homeless informants. Betty was busy buying herself some food and drink from one of the many vendors situated nearby. 

“So what’s happening?” Bobby asked his friend.

“I swear; it looks like the word is out man.” Mickey replied as he demolished his hamburger and soda with great relish. “Dope dealer, prefers to remain anonymous, well he got sick from a ‘buy’ he made. He’d decided to take a taste first. He said he got his goods from a guy named Trebor.”

“Trebor… that name sounds familiar.” Bobby replied.

“What was that homicide, about a year ago?” Stavros added, “What was the girl’s name… Laurie Trebor.”

“Yeah, but ‘Ravin’ Ronnie’ is doing time on that.” Bobby replied. “But we’ll still check it out. Thanks Mickey,” Bobby replied. Stavros got up and walked over to the car. Bobby watched as Betty, loaded down with tape recorder, note book, burger and drink made her way back to the table. Half way there she dropped her drink, bent to pick it up, dropped her food, picked it up and then in frustration deposited the whole lot into the bin. Mickey looked at Bobby and laughed.

“She packs a mean one huh?” he asked.

“Oh yeah, tell me about it!” Bobby replied sarcastically. “She’s making us into a couple of REAL celebrities!" He got up from the table and walked toward the car. Betty sat down at the table still battling with her belongings, and trying not to breath in the smell of the man seated next to her.

“Take your time; we’re in no hurry!” Stavros sarcastically called out to her.

****

Later at the precinct Kojak walked into the squad room. Bobby was sitting at his desk and was busy on the phone. Stavros was sitting next to him, and Betty was leaning against the wall watching.

“Look turkey, do you know how long I’ve been hanging on?” Bobby shouted down the phone. “Alright…alright!” Kojak looked at Betty. 

“Hello lieutenant.” She began. Kojak ignored her and spoke to Stavros instead.

“What have you got?” He asked.

“Yeah, I’m still here!” Bobby yelled into the phone. 

“Guy named Trebor lieutenant,” Stavros replied. “We’re trying to connect him with a homicide; girl with the same name.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Bobby spoke into the phone and began writing something on the notepad in front of him. “Well just get us a picture and a recent address, right away please! Thank you!” he slammed the phone down and looked up at his colleagues. “Laurie Trebor. Had a brother, David Trebor; he’s been in and out of mental hospitals since her death. He’s out of one right now.

Half an hour later Bobby received an envelope from "Records" containing a photo and the current address of David Trebor. Grabbing their jackets he and Stavros, accompanied by their ‘guest’ headed out to pick the man up.

****

“It should be that building on the left.” Stavros remarked as Bobby parked the car. Getting out he told Betty to stay put.

“I signed the waiver,” she replied angrily, “you’re not responsible for me.”

“Have it your way; just don’t get in ours,” Bobby replied. At that moment a weedy looking man, balding and wearing thick glasses came out of the building opposite. Bobby and Stavros looked at the photograph of David Trebor that had been supplied earlier and compared it to the man currently standing across the street. But before they could say anything Betty suddenly yelled out;

“That’s him! Look! Look!” Seeing them, the man immediately shot back into the building. Bobby took off in pursuit with Stavros behind him. Betty was momentarily forgotten.

The two detectives chased Trebor through the ground floor of the building and out onto the fire escape. Half way up he fired a gun down at Bobby, but the bullet ricocheted off the ladder just missing his hand. Looking up neither detective was able to get a clear shot. Reaching the top Trebor climbed onto the roof and ran across to the small hut that contained the access door to the internal stairs. Bobby reached the top of the fire escape and watched in horror as the stairs door opened and Betty came out onto the roof. She was immediately grabbed by Trebor.

“Hold it, Police!” Bobby yelled. Trebor began to drag Betty across the roof towards an air duct. Bobby dropped onto his stomach behind a low wall while Stavros hid behind an air conditioning unit.

“Stay away! Stay away!” Trebor yelled at the two detectives as he fired at them again. Bobby began to move.

“I’ll go round, cover me!” He indicated to Stavros who nodded. Slowly Bobby began to crawl along behind the low wall until he was opposite Trebor and Betty. The man continued firing his gun and Stavros continued to respond; providing cover for his friend. 

“Trebor, listen to me!” Stavros called out. “We don’t want to hurt you; we just want to help!”

“You leave me alone!” Trebor replied, pulling Betty behind the air duct. “Just stay away. You’re just like all the others!”

“What others?” Stavros asked.

“The ones who hurt my sister; they paid for it. I’m glad they’re dead!” Trebor answered.

“We know why you did it,” Stavros continued. “We just want to help.” At the same time Bobby, noticing Trebor's gaze was fixed on his friend began to climb over the wall and make his way over to where he was holding Betty.

“They got her on that stuff!” Trebor continued. “And they killed her with it!” At that moment Bobby managed to get behind the man and aimed his weapon at him. Hearing a noise behind him Trebor spun round and pointed his gun at the young detective. 

“Don’t do it!" Bobby began. Suddenly Betty began screaming;

“Shoot him! Shoot him!” she screamed. Stavros came out into the open and slowly began to move toward Trebor. “Shoot him! Shoot him!” she screamed again and after a struggle managed to get free and crawl round to the opposite side of the air duct.

Trebor was confused and waving his gun wildly between the two detectives. Bobby held his arms wide and then without taking his eyes off the man crouched down and laid his gun on the ground. 

“See, I don’t want to hurt you,” he began gently. “Why do you want to hurt me?” Trebor started to cry.

“I have to. Those people; someone’s got to stop them.” He sobbed. “They deserved to die.” Stavros also laid his gun down on the roof and walked toward Betty. Maintaining eye contact Bobby stepped forward and reaching out a hand, took Trebor’s gun from him and handed it to Stavros. He then reached behind his back and pulled out his handcuffs. Stavros walked over and picked up Bobby’s gun and Betty’s bag.

“Why… why didn’t you… you shoot him?” Betty asked Bobby. He glared at her as he led the prisoner away.

“Because he didn't have to.” Stavros replied simply, and led her back towards the stairs.

****

Two days later Stavros and Bobby walked into the squad room to begin their shift. Shortly afterward the captain and the lieutenant walked into the room and called for quiet. In his hand Kojak was carrying a copy of the current issue of the New York Times.

“I wonder what the deal is with 'Laurel and Hardy' today,” McNeil commented while Kojak flicked through the pages with great flourish. 

“Give me a second here Frank would you?” He replied. “I’ll find it. Oh here it is” he replied grinning. He held up the paper for everyone to see. “See, it’s got pictures and everything.” He turned the paper over and began to read:

“Sometimes it’s the story behind the story that is more significant" he began. "So today I’m not writing about 'Laurel and Hardy': I’m writing about two men; Detective Robert Crocker,” the men cheered, “and Detective Demosthenes Stavros.” The men cheered again. McNeil signalled for silence. “Though their methods are sometimes unorthodox and their antics over-zealous, they get results, and that is not an easy task having to work within the confines of the law. So after more observation I’ve found the men of the Detectives Division of the New York Police Department's 11th Precinct to be educated, caring and rational…”

Stavros looked at Bobby: “Well what do you know: I think she likes us!”


End file.
